1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat sink, and more particularly to a heat-pipe type heat sink for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of related art
A conventional heat-pipe type heat sink includes a plurality of fins and a heat pipe extending through the fins. Each of the fins defines a larger hole, and a smaller hole above the larger hole. The smaller hole partially connects with the larger hole at a bottom end thereof.
In assembly of the heat sink, the heat pipe extends through the larger holes of the fins, while a solder stick extends through the smaller holes of the fins. The solder stick is heated to melting point so that the molten solder flows into the larger holes and fills gaps formed between the heat pipe and the fins. The molten solder is cooled so as to firmly bond the heat pipe to the fins to complete the assembly of the heat sink.
When the molten solder flows towards the larger holes, a part of the molten solder can not be timely guided towards the gaps and therefore bleeds towards spaces formed between two adjacent fins. When that part of the molten solder is cooled, a plurality of solder beads are formed between the fins. Therefore, the solder cannot fully fill the gaps, which results in an incomplete connection between the heat pipe and the fins, and further decreases the thermal connection between the heat pipe and the fins. Furthermore, the solder bleeds adversely affect the aesthetic appearance of the heat sink and cause a waste of the solder. Thus, an improvement is required to overcome the defects of the prior art.